


Like Sunshine

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing at all like being with a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sunshine

Sex with Danny is nothing like sex with Sam. Where Sam was quiet and sensual, all slow languid movement, Danny is loud and vibrant. He fills the bed like he fills Martin's life, noisy and pushy and so very....Danny. The way he strips his clothes off with unabashed glee. The way he drags Martin down onto the bed, giving orders--here, like this, wait, take that off, hold still, turn over, move this way. And then the questions, always when Martin is least capable of talking, when Martin is barely capable of remembering his own name. Do you like that? How about this? You want more? Is it good? Come on, come on Martin, tell me--I'll stop if you don't. Hey, why you laughing?

Unlike Sam, there's never any doubt as to what Danny wants. He'll take Martin's hand and guide it to his cock, his chest, his mouth. He'll pull Martin close, kissing until Martin can't breathe, whether his kisses are hard and desperate, soft and sweet, or somewhere in between.

It's nothing at all like being with a woman. It's so much easier, and Martin knows that says something about him right there. He should have figured it out earlier in life. Although maybe it's just Danny. Sex is easy with Danny. It's fun, even though neither of them had much of a clue in the beginning.

It's easy because there's never a doubt in Martin's mind how Danny feels at a given moment. He talks, he moans, he whimpers. Martin is pretty sure his neighbors know exactly how Danny feels about things, too.

Which is why Martin is surprised when he's kissing and nuzzling the small of Danny's back and Danny's voice trails off in the middle of a rambling sentence about 600 thread-count sheets. Curious, Martin kisses the curve of his ass and slides a thumb down the cleft. Warm, hairy skin, a faint scent of soap and Danny's ass is fascinating, round and firm and muscled, dark hair scattered about. He follows the path of his thumb with his lips, kissing him.

Danny's breath hitches.

Odd, but Martin is pretty sure it's a good sign.

He takes a breath and licks Danny's skin, pushing his face in as he slides his tongue down.

He's licking Danny's ass.

He likes it.

He shouldn't be surprised. He likes Danny's cock, Danny's balls, the hollow just below Danny's collarbone, the curve of Danny's neck. What's one more obsession?

Martin runs his tongue over Danny's opening, licking delicate skin, tasting him, pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

Still silent, Danny spreads his legs further but Martin can see that his shoulders are tense and he thinks that maybe he's pushing it too far, that he's crossed some kind of gay but not that gay boundry.

"Do you like this?" Martin asks softly, fingertips gliding over Danny's hole and he can't resist pressing in to lick again.

"Uh." A soft gasp. "Yes."

He sounds hesitant so Martin pulls back and asks again. "You sure?"

"Martin, I'm sure." Danny shifts, pressing his face into the crook of his elbow. "Just surprised," he says with a little laugh. "Now get back to what you were doing."

Martin spreads Danny's cheeks, exposing him completely and Danny moans even before Martin touches his mouth to Danny's skin.

That's more like it.

The more Martin licks, the more noise Danny makes. At some point Danny pushes up on his knees, head bowed, ass in the air and that makes access even easier. Martin licks and sucks and kisses, all the way from Danny's balls to the dip where his back begins. Once Danny's skin is wet enough, Martin finds he can slip a finger inside, just up to the first knuckle. When he licks the skin around his finger, Danny shudders all over, moaning and rocking and Martin wants to fuck him, wants to feel that tight clench of muscles around his cock.

He's wanted to do that for some time now.

But Martin's spent, he's not as young as he used to be. Maybe tomorrow. If Danny's into that kind of thing.

"Martin, please," Danny moans. He reaches between his legs but Martin's having none of that.

"Wait, wait." He pushes Danny's arm away. Danny protests but Martin hushes him as he reaches for the baby oil, the stuff that Danny used when jerking him off earlier, hands gliding slow, oh so slow over Martins cock--wait, baby, I want to see you come.

Only Danny could call him 'baby' and make it work.

Martin slips his finger free then drips the oil down between Danny's cheeks.

"Oh yeah, baby, like that." Danny's voice is low and slurred.

It's easy for Martin to push his finger in now, all the way in. Danny's like silk on the inside, slick and smooth.

Danny rocks back, pushing himself down on Martin's hand. Martin wraps an arm around Danny's waist and pulls him closer, twisting his fingers around inside and it makes Danny throw his head back and moan even louder.

"Good, huh?" Martin grins and kisses Danny's sweaty back.

Panting, Danny grabs Martin's hand and pushes it down to his cock.

Martin curls his fingers around the shaft, stroking lightly. He likes the way it feels in his hand, heavy and solid. "I have a better idea."

It takes some coaxing, but he gets Danny to turn over onto his back. Danny is befuddled with pleasure and apparently not sure where to put his legs but Martin guides him through it. He tries not to grin too much--he's really got Danny going and it's a total rush, the way Danny's hands scrabble at the sheets, the way his stomach muscles quiver, the way his spreads his legs wide and moans Martin's name out loud.

Martin pulls out a little, then slips a second finger inside. It's tight at first, and Danny frowns, forehead wrinkling. He takes a breath and then relaxes. Martin can push deep inside, further than before and as his fingertips glide over a swell of flesh, Danny's hip jerk wildly.

"And that's where your prostate is,' Martin observes proudly.

"Oh man, love the way you do research."

Danny's cheeks are flushed red, his lips parted, eyes half-open and Martin never thought sex would look like this, like Danny becoming undone, strikingly beautiful and very very male. Narrow hips, thick heavy cock, pale flat stomach and Martin leans down to kiss it, pressing his lips to soft skin, following the trail of hair down from Danny's navel and then nosing the dark thatch of pubic hair and breathing deep.

He loves the way Danny smells.

A hand caresses his cheek. "Martin," Danny says, and he's whining now. Desperate.

Martin kisses Danny's fingers, then rubs his cheek against the length of Danny's shaft. Hot firm flesh, and he closes his mouth over the head as he thrusts with his fingers.

Danny groans like he's dying.

Martin sucks him hard and fast. He would take his time except his fingers are getting numb, Danny is clenching hard as he fucks himself down onto Martin's hand, then thrusts up into Martin's mouth. It's a hard to control and Martin's eyes water as Danny pushes a bit too far. Martin fists the base of Danny's cock, trying to hold him steady and with a choked sound Danny comes, filling Martin's mouth and Martin swallows as best he can, allowing his fingers to be pushed out as he holds Danny's cock in his mouth through the post-orgasm tremors.

"Come here, come here," Danny murmurs, his hand in Martin's hair. "Come here."

He sounds a little frantic so Martin crawls up Danny's body, wiping his oily fingers on the bed. His sheets are never going to be the same.

Danny looked dazed and entirely wrecked and very very happy and really, Martin could care less about the sheets.

"Hey," Martin says gently.

"I liked that," Danny announces with a sly smile. He wraps his arms around Martin, pulling him down over his body.

Martin licks the sweat from Danny's cheek. "I don't know, man. Didn't really sound like you did."

Danny laughs, then finds Martin's mouth and kisses him with sloppy enthusiasm.

"You gonna fuck me next time, eh?" Danny asks. He looks pleased by the thought.

"Yeah. I think I will."

And it's that easy.

"I'm good with that." Danny nuzzles Martin's cheek, runs his hands down Martin's back, presses his toes against the top of Martin's feet. Then yawns. "Naptime?"

Martin yawns, too. "Hell yeah." He tries to slide off to the side, but Danny holds him in place.

"No, no, no," Danny says. "I got you right where I want you."

And Martin is right where he wants to be. So he kisses Danny's chin, tucks his face against Danny's neck. And licks the hollow just beneath Danny's collarbone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like Sunshine [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313213) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
